Conventionally, various types of shielded wires and coaxial cables have been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1, 2). A conventional electric wire includes an insulation layer provided on a conductor and a shielding layer formed on the insulation layer, and these insulation and shielding layers are covered by a sheath. According to this configuration, when noise is emitted to the electric wire from the outside thereof, the noise is interrupted by the shielding layer. Because of this, in this electric wire, it is difficult for noise to be superimposed on data which is transmitted through the conductor.